Harry Potter and the Secrets of a Princess
by KuriYumegashi
Summary: Harry Potter gets the surprise of his life when a Japanese girl is dropped into the 5th year class at Hogwarts. She seems harmless enough, but she carries a secret that no one seems to know about. Could she have a darker side?
1. Diagon Alley

This time I am actually starting the story, so do not worry.  
  
Okay. I hope you all read the author's note because otherwise you're a lost cause. You will not understand anything that happens in this story.  
  
I really do not know if I told you when this was supposed to take place. In the Harry Potter world, Harry's sixteen, making it the fifth book time period. For the Sailor Moon part, Lita is a little older than fifteen, but I am making her a year younger than the other girls, but it is after Galaxia, (don't ask).  
  
One more thing, I know at the end of the fourth book, Voldemort came back. Please completely disregard that for this story. If you do not, then you be even more confused on the later chapters.  
  
Enjoy!! Oh and please R&R! The story with the most is the one with the next chapter. :)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. If I did, I would make Hermione do my homework and Mako-chan would be my bestest buddy in the world. It's either that or my idle. I really do not know!! Just remember I do not own them, so you cannot sue me!  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry Potter and the Secrets of a Princess  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Diagon Alley  
  
Harry Potter walked into Flourish and Blotts, talking and laughing wholeheartedly with his friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. The store was still the same as it was when Harry had first entered it on his eleventh birthday, stacked floor to ceiling with spell books galore. Actually this time, there were too many books. Compared to the ones on the shelves, the floor was packed with nearly the same amount, squeezed into the corners and stacked as high as is possible. "Well, we did come early," Hermione said, as she struggled to reach up for a newer copy of The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 5).  
  
"Yeah, but this is still ridiculous," Ron sighed as he pushed his through two tall towers of A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration.  
  
Harry looked around, curious as to why it was so bad. "It wasn't like this our third year, and I came around the same time then." A column of maroon books tumbled to his right. A little girl was trying to hustle the heavy books back up before owner came over to scold her. "I wonder what's going on." Walking around the room, they tried to find their new schoolbooks. Suddenly Ron spotted someone they knew.  
  
"Look! It's Hagrid!" Ron exclaimed. It was true; the half-giant was difficult not to miss, even around the heaps of books. "Hey, Hagrid!!" he called and the tall man spun around.  
  
"H'lo there! How's yer summers goin'?" he asked, blushing slightly Harry pondered on his reaction for moment until noticed a tall girl, though still dwarfed by Hagrid's height, peek through the books as well.  
  
"They've been going well, Hagrid," Hermione responded, then seemed to notice the girl, when she asked, "So who's the girl?" The girl, undaunted, turn back to the books with a foreign inscription on them.  
  
"Duhno, can't understand her well enough to catch her name," Hagrid sighed. He glanced back at her as she flipped through a silver-covered book.  
  
The foursome noticed the calligraphy on the cover and that she was dressed in a light green silk kimono. Hermione seemed puzzled at this. "Is she Chinese or something?"  
  
Hagrid shook his head. "Japanese," he glanced over at her to see what she was doing. "And she don't speak very good English, either." Her crystal green eyes darted all over the page, as though trying to decipher what they said.  
  
Hermione approached the girl and held out her hand. In rough Japanese she said, "Moshi Moshi. My name is Hermione Granger."  
  
She looked at Hermione and took her hand, speaking very quickly in her tongue. She spoke so fluently that Hermione just stared at her, completely confused as to what she said. The girl rolled her eyes and repeated herself this time in massively rough English, "My name is Kino Makoto."  
  
Harry, Hagrid, and Ron stared from one girl to the next, dumfounded as to what Hermione said to get the girl to speak English. "What did you tell her Hermione?" Ron asked, scratching his head. "And where did you learn Japanese?"  
  
Hermione laughed slightly. "My parents took me to Eastern Asia last summer and Japan was one of the places we went to. I learned so much and took so many pictures! I'll show you them on the train! Some of them are really cool!"  
  
"Ron! Harry! Hermione! Let's go!" called a voice from the door. they spun around and saw Mr. Weasley calling for them. "We've got to get going. Molly's bound to get worried. And your parents are waiting for you, Hermione."  
  
They waved to Hagrid and Makoto and left Flourish and Blotts. After a quick stop at the joke store to get George, Fred and Ginny, 3 of Ron's siblings, they were off, talking about the tricks Fred and George had bought. Harry's mind however was filled with the Japanese girl, why she was there in England, and why she was with Hagrid. Too many questions lay trapped in Harry's mind. But only time could answer them.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay, okay, I know corny right? Well, to those of you who agree with me. JUST WAIT!!! IT WILL GET BETTER!!!  
  
Okay, now.uhm.oh yeah!  
  
It's time to vote for couples! Yeah! :) It's you're choice although I may not agree with some and it won't happen. The other sailors may or may not appear in this fic. I know for a fact Pluto will eventually but after that I really do not know.  
  
Harry & ? Ron & ? Fred & ? George & ? Malfoy & ?  
  
Fred and George probably are not going to be in this fic very much but who knows maybe my mind will change. Just simply review my story and tell me what you think. Polls open until the 3rd chapter. (Not including the Introduction thing in the beginning, 'k)  
  
Okay now comes the part where I tell you read and review. Please do so. I have two stories out and they aren't getting reviews (probably because the settings default to no signed reviews, but I fixed that so please R&R. Out of the two stories, whichever gets the most reviews starting now. and I know how many reviews each have, so do not worry about that, will get a new chapter. At least five on either will get a new chapter anyway.  
  
So Keep Reading and Stay Tuned for Chapter 2: Pictures on the Train. 


	2. Pictures on the Train

Moshi Moshi Minna-san  
  
Sorry so long for the update. My mind's been kinda blank and stuff. and I've also been busy with Region Choir tryouts but that's all over and I'm ready to give you more! YEAH!!  
  
Okay. I have to defend my story and also reiterate myself. this if a FAN FICTION!!!!! That means I can have the story not follow the regular plot. Thus why I have my favorite character as ruler of the universe. If you do not like it or are not open to the idea, then do not read this story, because several references are going to come up and certain characters may or may not appear in the fan fiction. Okay, is that good? Okay.  
  
Please R&R!!! Ciao!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Pictures on the Train  
  
  
  
"Hey guys!" Hermione called as she rounded the corner into Platform 9 ¾. She waved her arms high in the air as Harry and Ron spun around to look at her.  
  
"It's Hermione," Ron grumbled. He was tired and even seeing his friends did not wake him up.  
  
Together they lugged their trunks onto the train and into a comfortable compartment in the back. They collapsed into the chairs and took out a travel size game of wizard's chess. The tiny pieces traveled across the board knocking other pieces out of play. As Harry's queen darted along to put Ron's king in check, there was a knock at the door and it slid open.  
  
There stood the same girl they had seen in Diagon Alley, this time, however, wearing short green shorts and a white tank top. Her hair was still up in the high ponytail and her eyes were still the same mystical, sparkling green. Her sweet voice stumbled as she spoke in rough English. "Is there anyone?" she asked pointing to the empty seat next to Ron.  
  
Ron blushed as he motioned for her to sit down next to him. She stepped into the compartment, smiled, bowing slightly, and then slid the door closed. Harry noticed three first years walking by, ogling at her.  
  
Turning his attention back on her, he noticed she had taken out a moderate- sized book, a pen, some pictures and tape. She busied herself writing, taping, and gazing at the pictures. "Harry, Earth to Harry," Ron's voice said. "It's your turn," he said pointing to the chessboard.  
  
Harry, trying as he might, just couldn't concentrate, and was still brutally beaten by Ron, as usual. When questioned about playing again, he shook his head and turned his attention back on the Japanese girl. She was now flipping through the pages full of pictures and calligraphy.  
  
Hermione, who had also been staring at the girl, finally asked a question, though in rough Japanese. "What's your name?"  
  
She glanced up, surprised that someone else could speak her language. She smiled and started talking excitedly in very fast Japanese. After seeing Hermione's blank look, she sighed and rolled her eyes. "Watawashi wa Kino Makoto."  
  
Harry and Ron turned to Hermione, who nodded her head this time and responded in the same manner, "Watawashi wa Hermione Granger."  
  
"What did she and you say Hermione?" Ron asked incredulously.  
  
"She said her name is Makoto Kino and I told her my name. That's all," she said. Her eyes suddenly lit up. "Oh yeah, that's right. Silly me, I almost forgot." Her hand dipped into her bag and pulled out a package of pictures. "I brought my pictures form Japan, or at least, one roll of them. This one is the interesting one." She pulled out the pictures and flipped through them for a moment. She gave it to Harry who stared at it for a moment. There, on the picture, was a girl, or at least it could be a girl, with purple skin and bright green hair. Her face was twisted in a silent scream as though she were attacking someone off camera.  
  
"What is that?" Ron said terrified. "Just looking at the picture gives me the chills."  
  
"It's a monster of some sort. Like an alien. No one really knew what it was, but they still seemed happy when these girls showed up," Hermione responded handing them a second picture. This one had several human girls dressed in miniskirts jumping through the air, poised to attack.  
  
"Interesting hair," Harry laughed, pointing to the pink-haired girl with cones for her ponytail holders.  
  
Makoto took the picture and pointed in general to it. "Sailor Soldiers," she said happily and began naming them one by one. "Sailor Moon, Chibi Moon, Mercury, Venus, Mars, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Saturn, Jupiter." She smiled again and gave the picture back to Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, right," she said and handed the other pictures to her friends. They oohed and ahhed at the pictures until the train stopped in front of the school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay ya'll that's chapter two! Stay tuned for Chapter 3: ?????  
  
Remember polls open for one more chapter!  
  
Ciao! Princess Ikumi-chan 


	3. Sorting

Hey all! Thanks for reviewing! I'm so happy because of them! Yeah!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Okay a little over excited..  
  
One more chapter to read and review and tell me what you think about the pairings. For those of you who are new..  
  
Harry/?  
  
  
  
Ron/?  
  
  
  
I really don't think George and Fred and all the others will appear in this fan fiction. I really do not know. With the scouts I know for certain Pluto till appear at least once. And maybe all will appear more towards the end. I do not know. But I won't bore you no more.  
  
  
  
SO SO SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE THE LAST UPDATE GUYS!!!!! DON'T YOU JUST HATE WRITER'S BLOCK!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. I feel that is obvious.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Sorting  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"First Years!! First years Over Here!!" Hagrid called as they departed the train. "Oh hiya Harry, Ron, Hermione. Have a nice summer?" He paused as his eyes landed on Makoto as she stepped off the train after Harry. "So she made it?"  
  
  
  
She smiled at Hagrid, saying, " Hello Hagrid. How you?" in rough English.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hagrid looked dumbfounded at her. "I'm fine, thanks. Uhm. just follow Harry and Hermione and Ron up to the castle okay?" He pointed behind him in general to the castle before gathering the remainder of the first years.  
  
  
  
  
  
She followed them to the waiting carriage nearby. And climbed into the same one as them. She sat against the window opposite the door and just stared out the window while Harry and his friends talked excitedly about what their fifth year in school held.  
  
  
  
Upon their arrival, all the students disembarked the carriages and traveled into the familiar Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, complete still with its long tables and enchanted ceilings. There at the head of the room sat a table surrounded by the teaching wizards and witches. Seated around the table were the infamous Professors Snape, Flitwick, Sprout, McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
Many of the students went to their house tables while others stood around talking to friends in the other houses before returning to their chairs around their own tables. Makoto followed Hermione, Harry and Ron to the Gryffindor table and sat down among them, that is until she saw Professor Dumbledore. She smiled, stood and walked up to the teacher's table. Dumbledore evidently saw her because he stood as she came round the table.  
  
  
  
  
  
The other teachers were taken aback by the friendliness of this girl they had never seen before start talking in very fast Japanese to the headmaster. What surprised them even more was when he responded back in the same language. They seemed to be in a deep conversation when the sorting hat was brought out and the Sorting Ceremony was ready to begin. Makoto sat on the floor by Professor Dumbledore so he could translate for her. As the first years came in, all the students were curious as to her the girl was. Before the ceremony began, Dumbledore stood to make a few announcements. At he conclusion of them, he sat once more and the Sorting Hat burst into song.  
  
  
  
With the conclusion of the song, he began to sort the new students into their houses.  
  
  
  
Ellie Ann Anderson for "Slytherin!" was the first.  
  
  
  
"Hufflepuff!"  
  
  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
  
  
Mary Ellen Donovan became the first "Gryffindor!"  
  
  
  
On and on again the sorting hat called names for the sorting until at long last, Jacob Zimmerman became the final "Hufflepuff."  
  
  
  
All the new students sat at the long tables, waiting to see what adventures were to be held next. The older students looked expectantly at Professor Dumbledore with hungry faces. When he arose, one of the second years from Ravenclaw cried out "Yeah!! It's time to eat!" After an immense laugh, the hall quiet and the young boy covered his red face in embarrassment.  
  
  
  
"Yes, yes. Soon Justin." The boy's face went even redder. "Just a few little announcements before our feast and we also have one more student to sort into her house." A murmur escaped through the crowd. "Yes, I know she should have been sorted before, but she is not a first year. Makoto Kino is a Japanese visitor for this school this year. She'll be joining the fifth years in classes as soon as she is sorted."  
  
  
  
He turned to Makoto and told her something in Japanese. She smiled, nodded her head, stood and sat on the stool by the old wizard's hat. Professor McGonagall set the hat o her head just as she did the first years. After several long, tense minutes, the hat yelled out, "Gryffindor!"  
  
  
  
The Gryffindor table erupted in cheers as the girl came and sat by Mary Ellen. Dumbledore quieted the crowd, gave out his typical announcements and notices, and said, "Okay, Justin, now we eat!"  
  
  
  
Immediately, the tables were covered with dishes of roasted turkey, deep- fried chicken and juicy ham, bowls of soups, rice, and vegetables, goblets of juice, water, milk, and plates of sweet cookies and candies.  
  
  
  
All the first years eyes opened in amazement as the plates and such did so, but soon forgot what had happened as they began to eat up. Makoto looked up at Professor Dumbledore with a glint in her eye, but he was busy talking with the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Mary Ellen elbowed her and urged her to eat the food.  
  
  
  
She barely touched any food and immediately stood to talk to Professor Dumbledore once more. After several minutes, the two realized they were getting a lot of stares form the students and teachers alike. Dumbledore cleared his throat and asked Harry to come forward.  
  
  
  
"Since you know where it is, can you take her to my office? We need to talk later, okay?" he asked with a sparkle in his eyes.  
  
  
  
Harry nodded and turned to Makoto, smiling. He held out his hand for hers so he could be her guide to the office. She stared at him for a moment, but took it after glancing back at Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
Yeah!!  
  
You know this chapter only took me three weeks to write, but yeah whatever. Sorry it took me so long, I've been busy and such with school and stuff. Life's been hectic and I've also had massive writer's block, but now we have the week off for Thanksgiving, so maybe I'll be able to get up more chapters.  
  
Please Please Please do me a big favor and go read my other stories, I have no idea if people like them or something and it's getting a little slow, because I have about fifty more stories in the works: including a story with Yugioh, another with well I won't blow it!!! There's also one that won't be a crossover, but completely dedicated to one anime and also one that is completely and utterly original!!  
  
SO R&R PLEASE!!!  
  
Oh and stayed tuned for Chapter 4 of Harry Potter and the Secrets of a Princess!!  
  
Luv always  
  
Princess Ikumi-chan!!  
  
One more quick little thing. Be free to email me with questions and such like one person did 'k?  
  
Ciao!! 


	4. Student Teacher Conference

Hey ya'll so sorry it's been so long!!!! Honestly I really wanted to update, but the stupid computer keeps trying to blow up my files!!! SO AGGRAVATING!!!!!! ]  
  
Anyway. POLES ARE CLOSED!!!!! Okay? I need them next chapter, I think so thanks a bunch!!!  
  
Nobody's read my stories lately. WAH!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE DO!!!! WAH!!! *sniffles*  
  
Okay, anyway..  
  
It's chapter four time!!! And we find out a lot of stuff!! Like why Mako's at Hogwarts all by herself!!! Yeah!!!  
  
NO I AM NOT PHILIPINO!!!! 'k just thought I'd clear that up for one reviewer for another story.  
  
Okay. Well I think that just about covers the bases.  
  
Until next time!!!!  
  
Princess Ikumi-chan  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. I do, however, own the idea of Princess Ikumi and this storyline.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Student/Teacher Conference  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry guided Makoto through the halls of Hogwarts in silence, not knowing her language or what to say to a beautiful girl he has never met before. When they arrived at the opening for Dumbledore's office, Harry realized he did not have the password to enter this year. "Er.this could be a problem." he said quietly to himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jelly Beans," Makoto said impatiently, surprising him. The stone gargoyle jumped to life and sprang aside. {in the movie they have an eagle, so whatever suits you. I might go back and forth}  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry gaped at her as she walked calmly inside and sat down in a chair. She obviously knew what she was doing and he was starving and desired to return to the feast, so he turned and left her inside completely alone.  
  
  
  
  
  
Upon his arrival back in the Great Hall, Professor Dumbledore waved to him and continued his conversation as Harry returned to sit next to Ron and Hermione. "Did you talk to her at all?" Hermione asked impatiently as he sat down. "Did she tell you anything?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry shook his head; before he had left with Makoto, Hermione had asked Harry to ask her for some information. He shrugged his shoulders and went back to eating his desert as she began to lecture him.  
  
  
  
  
  
After the meal, the students left the Great Hall and traveled sleepily to their dorms, ready to start a new school year and tease the younger students. Professor Dumbledore asked the other teachers to go with him to his office. There was an apparent need for a conference with the Japanese girl..  
  
  
  
  
  
When they had come to his office, Dumbledore spoke the password and paused as the gargoyle once more sprang to life. There in the middle of the floor, Makoto was one her knees, eyes closed, and one hand on the ground. Dumbledore's cheery blue eyes narrowed as he spoke to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
No other teacher could understand what was said, but their conversation continued undaunted.  
  
  
  
  
  
{in Japanese}  
  
"What's wrong?" Professor Dumbledore asked.  
  
  
  
"I sense an evil presence here. It's been here recently."  
  
  
  
"What of it? Can you tell anything more?"  
  
  
  
"Hai. There's been a battle. someone searching for something."  
  
  
  
"Can you tell me who it was?"  
  
  
  
"Iie. I do not recognize this power."  
  
  
  
"Describe it to me."  
  
  
  
"A very evil presence. no body."  
  
  
  
"Voldemort."  
  
  
  
  
  
The teachers around him gasped at the mention of his name. A murmur broke throughout the teacher's as Dumbledore approached Makoto and placed a hand on her shoulder, snapping her out of her trance. Confused she glanced around the room until her eyes landed on the other teachers. "Why are they here?" she asked in Japanese. "I need to talk to you, professor."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I feel they need to learn of what transgresses here as well," he reassured her. Turning to the others, he began speaking in English. "Please come have a seat, we have much to discuss."  
  
  
  
  
  
The teachers moved to various seats around the room rather stiffly. "Albus, can you tell us what is going on?" Professor Snape, the potions master and head of Slytherin, asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"In time, Severus. First, I feel I have need to introduce our new student, Makoto Kino," He glanced back behind him where she stood without a smile on her lips. "I presume that many of you have heard of the legendary girls from Japan that fight evil monsters?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Few heads nodded, but many blank looks ensued. "Albus," Professor McGonagall began, but Dumbledore raised his hand to stop her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Please no questions just yet, Minerva. They are warriors who use magic to defend the people of Japan," he was interrupted when Makoto came up to him and talked to him quietly in Japanese.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dumbledore nodded and she cried out, "Jupiter Starlight Power!!" {this is my own transformation, so thought I'd just tell ya.} In a brilliant flash of light, Makoto transformed. There she stood afterwards just laughing at the teacher's exasperated looks. "I'd knew you'd be surprised, but still this is ridiculous."  
  
  
  
  
  
"So you speak English?" Professor Sprout inquired.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes I do, best in this form," she replied rather matter-of-factly. "I wish I were fluent in my other form, but this will do." She sighed and closed her eyes. "So many things to say, but where to begin."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why don't you tell them everything, Makoto? Or would rather I told them?" Dumbledore asked stepping forward. When she nodded he began. "As few of you know, my nephew, Ken Suzuki {Ken in the anime series, but I changed his last name.} was to attend our school for a year, as sort of an inquiry, learning about our world and magic. He wished to learn some magic to help his girlfriend in her battles with demons," he said gesturing to Makoto. "But he has disappeared as soon as he left. We believe he was captured by someone because of his stature in his past life."  
  
  
  
  
  
"His past life? What does that mean?" Snape interrupted.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thousands of years ago, the Solar System thrived under the hand of the queen of the Silver Millennium, Queen Serenity," Makoto began. "Years before, a young princess's parents, the rulers of this Universe were brutally murdered, and their young daughter was not of age to take the throne, so Queen Serenity took the princess under hand to grow into her throne. She grew and fell in love with Prince Hitomi, from the planet Delonyia. Not long after they met, the Silver Millennium fell with these two lovers. The queen's last power allowed those of that millennium to be reborn into this world."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now wait just a min'te What does that have anything to do with Professor Dumbledore's nephew?" Hagrid asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ken is the reincarnation of that Prince Hitomi." Dumbfounded looks surrounded her as she continued. "He was supposed to call me when he arrived here, but nothing came. No calls, not even a letter or a message, so I came after him. I think whoever did this is not after him because I still feel him nearby. I assume that whoever took him must know who he is, and wants the princess. They took him to get to her. And for that they will pay, rest assured."  
  
  
  
  
  
"So why enroll in our school?" Snape asked viciously.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I feel he is nearby," she replied staring at him. Turning back to Dumbledore she said, "A search must be conducted, Professor. Tonight if possible."  
  
  
  
  
  
He nodded his head. "We'll split up and." he said before interrupted.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No," Makoto said curtly. "I need to find him on my own."  
  
  
  
  
  
Surprised, Hagrid spoke, "I assume ya want to search the Forbidden Forest as well." She nodded and he continued. "Well I can't let ya go in there alone. There's monsters and all sorts of things in there." He stopped noticing her frown and narrowing eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't." she began as Dumbledore interrupted her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"He's right Mako. I'll let you search everywhere else on your own, but the forest is off limits for a reason." His warm eyes peered into hers as she sighed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fine. But we're going tonight," she replied roughly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Two more questions," Snape snapped. "Just when do you plan to search the grounds?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I need to begin tonight, but several times throughout the year. I will not let this person escape. What else?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"And what of your story? You honestly expect us to believe that? It doesn't even sound real. How can we trust you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"You do not trust people easily, I see. Your office will be the first to search," she replied as viciously as he had spoken. "You need to trust me. I was there."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You were there?" Hagrid asked confused.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, I was," she sighed. "I'm the reincarnation of his Princess."  
  
  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Okay okay I know.weird. But WHATEVER!!!  
  
Hey do ya'll want to read the story that precedes this? If you do please review and tell me and I'll re-post it. 'k?  
  
Well.. REVIEW ANYWAY!!!  
  
Stay tuned for chapter 5!! Be up soon (as long as my computer doesn't keep eating my files.)  
  
Ciao 4 now!!!  
  
Princess Ikumi-chan 


	5. The Search of the Forbidden Forest

Weird Chapter, but I believe all of them will be sort of like this, so whatever. AS I have said before, my story, my world, my rules. 'k?  
  
Well anyway. I'm so glad ya'll like this story! It's one of the hardest I've ever had to write, because my head keeps going faster than my hands. Oh and thanks for your concern, I don't think (or should I say hope) that my computer will be giving me anymore troubles.  
  
One more thing before we get started. Would you guys like to read the story that precedes this one? Please let me and if so I'll post it.  
  
Enjoy and R&R!!!  
  
Sorry, but have to say there is an appearance of Firenze!!!!  
  
Okay anyway..  
  
R&R and Enjoy!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: So very sorry, but I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter, regrettably.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: The Search of the Forbidden Forest  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After several tense minutes of confused silence, Dumbledore spoke, "So, if you see her out of bed after hours, pay no heed. Alright?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Grunts of agreement around the room sounded and Makoto walked out the door followed swiftly by Hagrid, leaving the other teachers alone with Professor Dumbledore. Students were still drifting to their common rooms and many gave Makoto stares as she and Hagrid walked swiftly out the front doors in silence. "Just hav' to get Fang, 's all, and we be on our way," Hagrid spoke when she gave him an evil eye when they stopped.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fine," she said unhappily. 'Just hurry up. I do not know how long this can last.' A scowl crossed her face as Hagrid let out his huge bloodhound dog. "Right, then. Shall we?" she asked impatiently, gesturing towards the forest. "I would like to get this done quickly."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ya know ya ain't gonna be able to search the 'ntire castle in one night," Hagrid replied rather matter-of-factly. She turned towards him and startled him by throwing him a dirty look. "Nuthin' meant by it 'course. Just thought to tell ya it was impossible.  
  
  
  
  
  
Her silence gathered the darkness closer as they approached the edge of the forest. Worst of all, according to Hagrid was her look of determination and hope of finding a clue or something.  
  
  
  
  
  
They walked for hours deep into the forest without running across as much as a spider. She did not give up hope, her senses were tingling, telling her something was bound to be found. The woods became thicker and the darkness heavier as they walked into the silent abyss. Suddenly, out of nowhere a brilliant red half-man, half-horse ran across their path.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hullo Firenze," Hagrid paused. "How's it goin'?"  
  
  
  
  
  
The creature just threw back his head and peered past the depths of trees to the stars above. "Andromeda slows its wings tonight."  
  
  
  
  
  
Makoto narrowed her vivid green eyes, but Hagrid simply looked confused. "What's that got to do with 'how's goin?'"  
  
  
  
  
  
Firenze just sighed and repeated himself. "Andromeda slows its wings tonight." Still Hagrid looked confused and utterly lost. "Andromeda houses the Delonyian system, and its wings slow tonight." Without another word, he galloped off into the darkness.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Let's go," Makoto said gloomily. "We won't find anything here tonight." She turned on her heel and headed out of the forest with Fang on her heels. "Maybe next time."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know, I know. This chapter is short, but don't worry this is just the preliminaries.  
  
New poll open 'k? This time I want you to decide on the evil person that stole away Mako's Prince 'k? Choose either Voldemort or another charater in the book, one of my enemies, or one of the villains of the show. Choose wisely and I'll try to use it!  
  
Ciao for now!!!  
  
Maybe in the next chapter Makoto will learn how to fly or attend her first lessons.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ciao!!! Princess Ikumi-chan 


	6. Flying Lessons

Hey all!! Okay. I guess I need to explain a few things.  
  
Andromeda is a galaxy, but here on earth, we see it as a star. The middle one in Orion's Belt. Sorry, I am an avid stargazer and I love them all. So just be forewarned there may be chapters where they are sitting in astronomy class.  
  
Well anyway. I'm so glad ya'll like this story! It's one of the hardest I've ever had to write, because my head keeps going faster than my hands. Oh and thanks for your concern, I don't think (or should I say hope) that my computer will be giving me anymore troubles.  
  
New poll!! I want to know who want the evil guy to be. 'k? Oh yeah, and thanks so much for helping out in my story. I'll be using your suggestions, well, some of them, but not all.  
  
Hermione's getting suspicious.  
  
One more thing before we get started. Would you guys like to read the story that precedes this one? Please let me and if so I'll post it.  
  
Enjoy and R&R!!!!!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter, unfortunately, but then again. my birthday is coming up. *smile* Just kidding!!!  
Chapter 6: Flying Lessons  
Early in the morning hours, Makoto walked around the castle, still sore from the evening of walking. Still dressed in her sailor suit, she plopped down on one of the long benches in the Great Hall. Early risers were sitting at the Hufflepuff table, passing glances at Makoto's odd outfit. She glared at the girls, stood, and walked out the door, just as the other students were piling into the Great Hall. Just as the girls had done, they just stared, a few burst into a fit of uncontrollable giggles, but then again, this is just what she thought the Slytherins would have done.  
Ducking into a nearby restroom, she dropped to the floor against the wall. Completely worn out and skeptical, she thought she heard some sort of a sound. Her eyes narrowed and snapped to the stall where the soft crying and moaning was coming from. Curious, she stood and pushed open the stall's door. There sitting on the edge of the toilet was a girl of about fifteen with matted hair and long white and blue robs, but she was transparent! Startled at finding a ghost in the bathroom, let alone a ghost anywhere, Makoto stumbled and leapt back, ready to attack.  
Myrtle rose up a few feet and stared at Makoto. "Who are you?" she said dramatically. "I don't think I've seen you ever before."  
Makoto shook her head to get a grip on herself. The ghost just kept staring back, waiting for an answer. Convinced that she wasn't going to be attacked, Makoto stood up straight, saying, "My name's Kino Makoto." She stammered, wondering if it was worth the risk of talking to the ghost anymore. "Wh-what's yours?"  
Myrtle seemed pleased, being asked a regular question as if she were alive. "I'm Myrtle," she smiled. She floated off her toilet and approached Makoto. "What are you wearing?" she asked innocently.  
"Not what I should be that's for sure. I gotten nothing but evil stares at my Sailor Scout uniform." She raised her hand and detransformed into her school robes. She sighed, feeling more energetic than she had before.  
"So you're in Gryffindor, I see," Myrtle sad, fingering Makoto's uniform, though she could not actually feel it. "That was my old house, before I died." Myrtle seemed almost cheerful, happy to have someone to talk.  
Makoto gave Myrtle a confused look. "Nani?" she asked innocently. Without her transformation, she didn't understand much English. She shook her head and spoke in rough English: "Sorry I not know English good."  
Myrtle stared at Makoto and burst into tears. "Fine! You know if you did not want to talk to me you could have just told me!" she cried, tears spilling from her ghostly eyes. "But I forgot! It's always 'Let's be Mean to Myrtle' day!!" She dove back into the toilet, splashing Makoto in water and covering the floor with it as well.  
Confused, Makoto left Myrtle alone. She walked of the restroom, doused in water, but wringing it off herself, completely distillating (concentrating, in other words) on her task, and walked right into Harry, Hermione, and Ron. "Moshi moshi minna-san. Gomen nasai." she apologized. She pulled Harry to his feet and brushed him off. The water was now minimal, but was still present. "I not look," she apologized in rough English.  
After assuring her that everything was alright, they went into the Great Hall, followed closely by Makoto. Unlike it was twenty minutes before, the Great Hall was filled with noise, students and plates of food. Harry, Ron and Hermione settled themselves on the end of the long table and Makoto followed suit. Staring at the food in front of her she frowned. All the plates were filled with succulent foods, all of which appeasing to the people in the Hall, but Makoto remembered what she was doing just the night before.  
Ron noticed her disappointment and was going to say something, but was interrupted by the arrival of the mail. Hundreds of owls and birds filled the air around the tables, dropping packages and letters to all of the students. Makoto looked up and saw a small bird coming to her with a letter addressed in calligraphy.  
She tore open the letter and scanned it apprehensively. Her face fell even more as she continued to read it. She took away and began crumpling it, cursing the day in Japanese. She dropped it in front of her and dropped her head to the table angrily. "Baka Usagi," she murmured, clutching her head in her hands. Her name was called and snapped to attention and looked around.  
Professor McGonagall was walking down the table, passing out student schedules. She had shoved Makoto's into her hand a little roughly as she handed Ron, Hermione, and Harry theirs. Glancing at the English written on the card, and realizing she would have no idea where to go, she showed the card to Harry. "Where?" she asked pointing down her schedule.  
Harry shrugged his shoulders, comparing his to hers. They were exactly identical, except that day she had flying lessons with the first years. "Just follow me," he said smiling and gesturing to himself and his friends.  
She must have understood him, because then she pointed at it again, this time asking, "What?"  
Dumbfounded, Harry studied her schedule and showed it to Hermione, who could not translate it for Makoto. He shook his head to her, confirming that they did not know how to explain it to her.  
She sighed heavily, but stood up determined and went up to the long teacher's table at the front of the room. She approached Professor Dumbledore and pointed at her schedule while explaining her dilemma. He smiled and started helping her out.  
Meanwhile, Harry and his Friends continued to eat their breakfast. Hermione was the first to speak after Makoto left, saying, "What does she think she's trying to pull?" Her face was set in determination. "I thought she was a transfer student from one of the Japanese schools. But did you se on her schedule? She had flying today."  
"Maybe they don't have flying lessons in Japan until their fifth year?" Ron suggested, but Hermione shook her head curtly. "Well, they could!" he protested. "Or did you check out a book on Japanese schools?"  
"Yeah. so what. They have the exact same agenda as us: flying lessons in the first year. So the point remains," she said determined. Seeing Harry's scowl, she added, "It's not that I don't like her. I just find this a little strange. She comes here, to an ENGLISH school without knowing the language. Don't you find it suspicious?"  
Harry opened his mouth to retaliate, but Makoto walked up behind him, tapped him on the shoulder, and pointed at Oliver Wood, the Quidditch captain, who was beckoning over. Harry turned back to his friends, rolled his eyes and left saying, "Whatever. See you later."  
"Ciao, Harry!" Makoto said excitedly. Dumbledore had written down her schedule in Japanese, luckily. Now she knew where she was going and when. He had also told her to follow Harry and the other Gryffindor fifth years. 'Except for today' she thought, 'today I am going to learn to fly.' She smiled on turned on her heel, leaving Hermione and Ron staring after her.  
Later.  
Makoto stared anxiously around her. Several young students, all first years, stood next to rows and rows of broom. Up in the air, the Gryffindor Quidditch team was flying around, just practicing and showing off. Oliver Wood was hoping to find a second seeker or just another player for his team. Hopefully there was a natural among the first years and he or she could train and be ready for next season.  
Madam Hooch, the flying instructor, finally approached the group of first years. "Well, what are we waiting for? Welcome to your first flying lesson," she said calmly. She had done this for several lessons, training and teaching many good student flyers. "Everyone stand by a broom. Gryffindors, please take notice that your Quidditch team is here. They are here looking for in-born talent in you young flyers." She gestured slightly to the players. "Right hand over your broom and say up."  
Echoes of 'up' came shortly thereafter. Makoto looked around confused, but then caught the idea and said coaxed the broom to her hands. Her powers were still in balance, though sometimes unnecessary, in this form, so she was still able to use them.  
After several minutes, the chorus of 'up' had ceased and every broom was in a hand. Makoto's had been one of the first in hand, but still, she was at a disadvantage, not knowing enough English.  
"Mount your brooms," Madam Hooch continued in her instruction. Every first year immediately swung their leg over the broom, itching to get off the ground. Makoto, catching on, followed suit and mounted her own broom, not quite ready to get off the ground quite yet.  
"Good. Now rise two feet and drop back down, just like this," she demonstrated. Few where able to get off the ground in the first place. Makoto just stared around, and glanced at Harry, who smiled at her. In determination, she floated evenly right at two feet off the ground. Then, feeling confident in herself, she rose to level with Harry, about ten feet off the ground. She then, turned and lowered herself to the ground.  
Madam Hooch sneered at her, but continued with her lesson. "See how easily Makoto flew into the air? Don't be afraid of your broom and you'll fly just as high," she said cockily. Makoto simply smiled upon hearing her name and stood still as the others flew, or tried to fly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what cha think? I hope you like. Because I sure do.  
  
Anyway. R&R or no more!!!!  
Ciao!  
  
Princess Ikumi-chan 


	7. The Ties of Friendship

Hey all!!! Now it is time to update again!!! *smile* Okay. I am just so glad you all like this story!  
Special thanks to those who reviewed:  
  
CloverWeave  
  
moonie145  
  
Jupiter's Light  
  
Sara  
  
Lady_Jupiter  
  
Jewel  
  
And so many more that I can't fit!  
Say I know!! Every time you review from now on, your name appears in my fic! Okay?  
Oh yeah. forgot to mention.. I know Oliver Wood graduated at the end of the third book.. But I thought it would be better if this one is. or maybe I'll make it someone else. you tell me.  
Say. do me a favor, k? Will ya'll tell me if you want to read the story preceding this one? Thankies!!  
Oh yeah. Thanks for reminding me that Moshi moshi was used for the phone! I appreciate it and I'll try to remember it from now on, okay?  
Let's get the party started!!!  
p.s. most of this chapter is conversation. A telephone call to Japan!  
Disclaimer: You know what? I'm getting tired of trying to make these up so go check out last chapters, k? *smile* oh, but wait. If they show up. Yumi and Kasumi are mine, okay?  
Chapter 7: The Ties of Friendship  
Back in Tokyo. . .  
The phone rang consistently, again and again, beckoning Minako Aino to answer. Half asleep, she picked it up mumbling, "Moshi moshi?" The response on the other end was enough to jolt the blonde sixteen-year-old awake. "Makoto? I s that you?"  
"Hai," came her voice barely over the other end. "Did I wake you?"  
"I-iie. Well okay, yeah, but I'm up now aren't I? What cha calling so early for?" she gasped. "Is everything alright?"  
"Everything's fine, Minako. . . " she trailed off."  
"You don't sound too sure. What's up?" The blonde anxiously questioned her best friend. Silence filled the other end of the receiver. "Makoto? You there? Makoto?" Still no response, but a huge sigh was heard. "Makoto?" asked a concerned Minako softly. "Still no luck, huh?"  
"I-Iie," she responded softly, as though trying to hold back tears.  
"Don't worry, Makoto! You'll find him!" Minako said, trying to reassure her friend. No answer on the other end. "Hey cheer up okay? You're not the only one who's having guy problems, though none of us have it the way you do. Did you hear about Usagi and Mamoru? Mamoru was walking a girl from a class home, because she asked him and Usagi was following them, bitterly jealous, as usual. Anyway, the girl threw her arms around him at her door and begged him to come in and snuggle and Usagi just came over, slapped Mamoru, claiming he was cheating on her. They got in a big fight, but Mamoru took her to get ice cream and all was forgiven, after a huge triple-decker ice cream sundae, of course." Half-hearted laughter sounded at the other end. "You okay?"  
"Yeah. I'm okay, I guess. I just miss you guys, a lot. Thanks for cheering me up, Minako. Hope to see you soon!"  
"Likewise. Bye!"  
"Ciao!" CLICK the other phone went down.  
"Poor Makoto," Minako thought. " She's trying so hard, but it's not working. I wish there was something I could do to help her. She just seems so down. Oh well, I'll just talk to the girls later. They'll know what to do!" She snuggled down back under her covers, glaring at the clock that now read 3:30am.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AAIIIIEEEE No hurtie, k? I know it's short, but whatever!!! 


	8. The New Teacher

Hey Guys!  So so very sorry that I have not been able to update for a long time.  I've had writer's block for the longest possible time, you wouldn't believe.  

Special thanks to Danielle Mya who helped me come out of my rut!  I really greatly appreciate your inspiration!

Okay now the fun stuff. . . 

The last chapter was supposed to sad and stuff, but yeah, I'm glad you all like it!  This chapter is going to be short too, but that's because, well I can't tell you. . . The end is a surprise!  Thanks for reading guys, but please review as well or email me with questions or whatever!

Thanks a bunch! CIAO!

Princess Ikumi-chan

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter, but I would greatly appreciate the gift.  *smile*  I do, however, own the Yumi and Kasumi, who may appear later in the fanfic

~~~~~~

Chapter 8: The New Teacher

~~~~

       Her phone call back to Japan had been short, but the whole aspect of just talking to her friends was a necessary comfort.  They all had supported her on the idea of going to England, but were unable to go with her: Ami for her studies, Minako for volleyball, Rei for the temple, Usagi for her mom's ranting about her studies.  At least Minako succeeded in waking her up some.  Her sleepless nights were unfortunately starting to catch up with her.

       After what seemed a long, grueling breakfast, Makoto was on her way to her first lesson, Defense Against the Dark Arts.  The teacher had yet to be announced, nor had he or she arrived.  But all the fifth year Slytherin and Gryffindor students were there, waiting anxiously for the new teacher.  Makoto trudged wearily behind Harry, Ron and Hermione as they turned into the small class all too strangley familiar, to at least Makoto.  

       The dank walls were heavily looming and the small windows were covered with a deep black cloth, allowing very little light into the room.  Candles floated low above their heads, sparsely casting light, but light enough to read and write.  Overall the aura felt dark and mysterious, reminding Makoto even more of her friends at home.  '_Hotaru would love this!'_ she thought excitedly.  

       The bell chimed and the Gryffindor and Slytherin fifth years slipped into their seats still chatting gaily away.  Harry, Ron, Hermione and Makoto sat in the front row, some more eager than others to meet the new teacher.  Every year so far, the fifth years have had a new teacher, each more interesting than the last.  Supposedly, however, the position was cursed, each teacher having something horrible done to him.  But the last year's teacher would have stayed, had the opportunity risen, but he was extremely shaken as the feared Dark Wizard, Lord Voldemort, had attacked him to get at Harry Potter.  

       Five minutes into the class, the door slammed behind the new teacher.  The students spun around to face her.  She wore a deep black robe and half of her green-black  hair was swept gently into a stout bun at the back of her head.  Her lips were doused in a light pink color.  All the fifth years gaped at her as she fluidly walked to the front desk.  Her brisk voice cut through the darkened silent room, "Good morning class, I am your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Setsuna Meioh."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

*smile* see told you a surprise at the end.  That actually wasn't how I planned to use her, but it worked!

Read Review and Return!


	9. Setsuna's Appearence

Okay Okay, I know I know, the last chapter's ending was kinda easy to predict. . .  but hey you know what?  

I don't care!

It was a surprise to me, because I was actually going to leave Setsuna in Japan, but I like this better. . .  Oh well, we'll see where it goes. . . .

Sorry it's been so long.  My Baka computer wouldn't let me uploas anything, so now I have to do it at school.  Sux royally.  But anyway. . .Yeah!!!  I'm back!   Okay, anyway. . . . Book 5 is awesome!!!!!  But none of it applies to my version of year five ,'k?

Okay, let's get over my crazy antics and get to the story:  ENJOY!!!!

R&R&R

For those of you just tuning in, Read, Review, and Return!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer:  Harry Potter

              Sailor Moon

Me no own

              So you no sue

Okay? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 9:  Setsuna's Appearance

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

       "Sets?" Makoto asked as soon as she recognized the new teacher.  Her brilliant green eyes lit with surprise as she continues in her native tongue.  "What are you doing here?"

       "Ohayo, Mako-chan?" Setsuna replied, without so much as a stutterment of surprise.  She turned to the rest of the class and started talking to them in her own perfect English, which had picked up in college all those years ago.  "Now fifth-years, I welcome you to another year of Defense Against the Dark Arts.  This year should prove interesting, as we will be talking about some of the events occurring here in England and over in the Asian Countries, including Japan, form which I come to you."

       As Setsuna continued talking about the upcoming year, murmurs broke out from the Slytherin section of the dark, mysterious room.  Draco Malfoy's haughty voice broke out above the rest, " Wow, this year is going to be beyond easy.  She's probably as idiotic as the new girl!"  Fits of gallous laughter broke out, attracting the continuing attention of the Gryffindors and Setsuna.  

       "Is there a problem," her curt, husky voice spoke, demanding the attention of everyone in the room.  "I certainly want to hear this joke, then."

       The Slytherins fell silent and turned to Malfoy, who simply smirked and replied, " Well, uhm. . .  Professor. . . we were just talking about how this year is going to turn out.  I mean, with a Japanese teacher, Makoto Kino down there should have no problem understanding your lessons, but then again, I don't think any of us will."  He struggled to hold back his laughter as the other Slytherins gasped, realizing that he meant to insult the teacher.  

       Setsuna remained calm as she responded, saying, "You will see me after the bell, Mr. Malfoy, to discuss your punishment for this disarray."  Her voice was still calm, but took a new edge to it as she spoke to Malfoy.  The rest of the class passed quickly as the students filled out informational sheets for Setsuna.  Makoto was the only not to receive one, much to the others complaints.  

       The bell rang, releasing the students to freedom for the rest of the morning.  Makoto approached the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, speaking thoroughly in Japanese.  

                      "Sets?"

                      "Ohayo, Mako-san"

                      "Why are you here?  I mean, what business do you have?"

                      "Dumbledore-sensei asked me to come and cover the class for him, and to be a support to you, princess."

                      "How do you know Dumbledore-sensei?"

                      "We're very old friends.  I ran across him occasionally in high school when he visited Japan."

                      "Speaking of which, what's going on back home?"

                      "Mako-san, the school is full of people, we shouldn't talk about that now, not here, where someone could overhear."

                      "But. . ."

                      "Not now, Mako-san"

                      "Sets?"

                      "Hai, Mako-san?"

                      "I'm really glad you're here."

                      "Me, too, Mako-san.  Me too."

Later that Evening

       The Gryffindor common room had high enormous walls decked in crimson red and vibrant golden banners displaying their mascot, the lion.  Candles and chandeliers lit the room brightly as students congregated around tables and the large brick fireplace erupting with bright red, yellow, and orange flames.  Big, plush chairs surrounded the comfortable warm form the fires and the deep mahogany tables polished to a brilliant shine, though this was invisible to the students as it was covered in the students work.  

       Settled in the mist of the papers was Makoto, sitting in silence as she gazed off into space.  Her only homework glittered beside her, the Japanese Kanji glowing through the deep green ink, the fire reflected in its color.  She was lost in thought, form her Ken's disappearance, to the lack of knowledge to what was happening in Japan.  She could only wait in wonder until Setsuna answered her questions.  She felt alone, lost in the English world, which seemed full of deceit, and anxious, longing for any scrap of news.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey guys! Sorry it's been such a long time, but I've been really busy and my computer's been moronic.  So what am I going to do. . . 

Oh yeah, please please please tell me who you think should be the villain, I could really use some help with that matter. . .

And go check out the story preceding the story that precedes this one.  Right now, I have three stories in a series. . .  This is the third, so go read the first.  It's called A Life Forgotten and it's completely written by one of my muses, Yumi!!!1


	10. The New Captain and Keeper

Hee hee hee.  Sorry it took so long all you peoples who reviewed.  As I said in my Kenshin fic, my disk with all of these chapters broke (it was brand new!) and destroyed all my files.  So. . . A word to the wise. . . always have a backup file!

This chapter is actually going to be long!!  With another appearance by Myrtle {maybe}!

Note:  Forgot to mention – Hermione and Ron are the Gryffindor Prefects, just like in book 5, k?  Nothing else of book five applies (as of yet) So previous notes in earlier chapters for more information on what in book four applies and doesn't

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry Potter and the Secrets of a Princess

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 10: The New Captain and Keeper

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

          Setsuna's appearance was entirely unexpected in the school.  Over the next coming days, the students questioned the relevance of information taught by a Japanese teacher.  Would the information presented be relevant to them after this year?  No one really knew why she was even there.  She was silent in the halls, except when telling off a student for running and she was not even around at the meals.  Setsuna was basically invisible, but she was always there at classes.

          September was slowly slipping by as the student's workload steadily grew.  The fifth years had a bulk of the work as they had OWLs in April of the year.  Complaints were thrown and the workload just kept getting bigger, not to mention the Gryffindor Quiddich team was seeking a new captain and a new keeper.  Since Oliver Wood's graduation two years before, nothing had been done with the vacancies.  Tryouts were ensuing, keeping the team busy.

          Makoto, too, was boggled down in the work and having trouble keeping up.  She had never had this magical history and background and was struggling to keep on top of four years of work and spells.  Not only that, but she spent a lot of time in Dumbledore's office as she needed help to translate her essays for the teachers.  

The stress was mounting high for the Hogwarts fifth years, who were now looking forward to the first weekend in Hogsmeade, the small wizarding town outside of Hogwarts.  The first trip was on the upcoming Saturday, and many were racing to get there.  

"I'll be glad when the weekend comes!" Harry exclaimed as he started writing an essay for Potions. 

Hermione was finished and staring at him and Ron, a look of utter disappointment.  "We go the essay a week ago and you're just now starting it?"  She shook her head disgusted.

Ron laughed.  "We don't have your brain, Hermione, or your discipline.  Besides, it's hard to concentrate with Hogsmeade weekend coming up."  He smiled, but quickly dropped his glance when Hermione gave him a reproachful eye.

"Still!  The fact of the matter remains—" she was cut off by the portrait slamming shut behind them.  She jumped, and automatically turned around to tell off the first year. 

Only it wasn't any of them.

~Meanwhile~

          Dumbledore was certainly a huge help when it came to schoolwork.  None of the teachers were willing to help Makoto with her language barrier, not even Setsuna.  So she was stunck, going every evening to Dumbledore's office for homework.  First she wrote in Japanese Kanji and he tapped it with his wand and it translated into English.  She was learning this skill slowly and was grateful for it, though she was getting incredible grades with Dumbledore's help.

          "That's all the homework for now," she said, in Japanese, yawning.  "Thanks so much again!"

          "Let's not do the lessons tonight, Mako-chan," his warm voice said.  "It seems you're tired."

          She tried to stifle the yawn, but it was still obvious.  "No, Dumbldore-sama.  I'm fine.  I need to learn this."

          Dumbledore sighed and nodded his head, saying "Alright, but only for a little while, hai?"  He still had his wand in his hand and pulled out a sheet of paper covered in kanji.  He tapped it with his wand, Makoto staring intently, as he said, "Translarto Japan."  Immediately the paper switched into English words.  "Translarto English" and it switched back.

          Makoto's eyes widened as she carefully watched Dumbledore work his magic.  'Too bad there isn't one for language,' she thought.  When he told her to give it a shot, she pulled out her wand, waved it like his, touched the tip to the paper, reiterating his words.  The words changed into English and quickly jumped back, just as they had done before.  She sighed, and tried again, and again.

          Dumbledore's crystal blue eyes glittered as he watched her try again and again.  His gaze followed her actions, carefully scrutinizing her movements and the pronunciation of the spell.  'She's doing this right,' he thought.  'So why can she not do this spell?  It is complicated, but with her level, she should be able to do this.'  His gaze raised to her face, which was contorted in concentration.  'What's going on inside her head?'

          After ten minutes of strenuous work, Makoto dropped to her knees, worn and tired.  "I cannot do this, Sensei.  I just can't."

          "It's only you're third time, Mako-san," he said, his warm blue eyes glittering.  "Most would not even be able to hold the spell for the few moments.  You're doing great so far."  He paused, thinking for a moment.  "You should get going though, and get some sleep."

          She sighed, but nodded her head.  He was right, she did need the sleep.  "Hai, Sensei.  Konbanwa."  She gathered her books and left the room, slightly let down and torn.  

          Walking down the hall at midnight was an interesting ordeal.  The halls were dark and the metal knights around the walls were snoring.  No one was up, but noises were still heard from hallway to hallway.  Most nights were uneventful, and tonight seemed the same, but up around the corner a loud, resonating sound was heard, echoing up the corridor.  

Instinctively, Makoto dropped her bookbag and pulled out her transformation rod, crying, "Jupiter Starlight Power!"  

          She dashed around in the corner, her sailor fuku swaying around her.  "Who's there?" she demanded after coming to an empty corridor filled with cackling.  Her green eyes darted around the room.  


	11. The New Captain and Keeper Part II

Don't ya'll hate writer's block?  It's unstuck now. . . so it's write time!

Reviewers:

Jupiter's Light – Okay. . . Here it is ^^ gomen for the delay

Serenity Blossom – it cut off this end. . . but I changed it ^^

Tigeress Moon – What do you mean?

SailorLita18 – Thanks ^^  I love your stories too!!

Sailor Star Keeper- Thanks ^^  Come back and read soon, hai?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 10 Continued: The New Captain and Keeper

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            The cackling just grew louder as Makoto looked around, trying to find the source of the voice.  "Who is there?" she repeated hastily, but soon the laughter was broken by a male's voice.

            "Ickle Japanese girl can speak English, eh?" the voice said, and from the air came a water balloon, which hit its mark and broke over Makoto's head, leaving her drenched from head to toe.  With a loud crack, Peeves the Poltergeist appeared.  "So she has been lying all this time?"

            Makoto's eyes narrowed.  Not only was she sopping wet, but she was being insulted by a poltergeist.  She quickly grew tired of their confrontation and scowled up at Peeves, who was tossing another water balloon threateningly in the air.  "Are you sure you want to do that?" she hissed as he poised to throw it at her.  

            Peeves just started laughing, his maniacal sounds echoing down the halls, reaching the ears of many teachers in the lounge.  "Course I do," he said, pelting it down towards her.

            But it never made contact.

**~In the Teacher's Lounge~**

            The soft noises from down the hall were beginning to become obnoxious to the teachers who were relaxing.  They were trying to ignore it, knowing full well that a certain student was out and about, but when the laughter began, they could not ignore no longer.  

            "She should learn some respect!" Snape spat as he rose to his feet to tell her off.  Casting a look around the room, he noticed that the others were staring at him in incredulity.  "I mean, she should, right?"

            "I have never met a more respectful student, Severus," Sprout responded, her hair in its usual wiry mess, rising to her feet as well, ready to go talk to the girl.  

            "Sit down, the both of you," McGonagall sighed, already at the door, preparing to open it.  "She's in my house, I will take care of this."  She pulled open the door and was blinded by a brilliant white light that was shining from down the hall.  "What the—?" she started as she, followed by Snape ran out into the hall to see where the light was coming from.  

**~Back in the Gryffindor Tower~**

            Hermione stared, shocked towards the Fat Lady's Portrait back.  "But—didn't—" she said, her eyes wide with horror.  "How?"

            Harry and Ron spun around to look at what she saw.  There was no one there.  "What's wrong Hermione?" Ron said, turning back to her.  

            "The portrait slammed didn't it?  So someone came in," she said, and without waiting for an answer she continued, standing and walking over to the door.  "But there's no one here.  And no one left, we would have seen them."

            "Maybe they snuck out and we just didn't see them," Ron said reassuringly, slouching back down over his homework.  

            Harry, however, showed the same keen interest in what happened.  He rose to his feet and followed Hermione wordlessly.  "Let's just look, okay, Hermione?" he said, putting one hand on the back of the portrait and gently pushing it forward, but instantly dropped it, for the same brilliant white light was echoing down the hall and the force repelled by it was strong.  

            Hermione pushed past him out the portrait and took off down the hall, towards the light source, Harry close to her heels.  

**~Back to the Teachers~**

            Snape and McGonagall were pushed back slightly by the force the light was emitting, and the air was filled with odd cries.  "What is this?" Snape said, covering his eyes and peering down the hall.  There was a figure halfway down it, hands out to her side, seemingly emitting the aura.  Above the figure was a little man, the poltergeist, cringing as he tried to block his eyes.  But also among them, was a figure that was unrecognizable.

            It was a man, apparently, but his form was shaded, hidden by the immense light, though he wasn't cringing with the light.  Instead, he had one arm shielding his eyes as he backed away, his presence discovered by the one he had been trying to get at.  The light started crackling, etched now with lightening traces and claps of thunder that raced at the mysterious man, who was laughing in an uncanny way, his voice fading in and out as the thunder rolled.  

            But just as suddenly as he had appeared he was then gone--vanished without a trace.  The light too, had died, and Makoto stood, dressed once more in her school robes,  her deep green eyes now a deep shade of violent red filled with incredible sadness, as the teachers ran up behind her, wands at their ready, their eyes darting around the corridor, but finding nothing but Peeves and the student, their eyes rested on her form in a scrutinizing tone.  "What happened?" Snape hissed, his voice cold and undermining.  His very eyes seemed as though pure malice of flames were raging inside him.  "_WHAT_ happened?"

            Makoto seemingly ignored him, and he let this quickly drop as several curious students, including Hermione and Harry, had arrived and were trying to figure out what had happened, only they hadn't seen anything from before.  Hermione was glaring bitterly at the scene, focused mainly on Makoto's profile, but the others were just staring.  They had seen the light, and were now confused as to what had actually happened.   "Move along," he said, his voice curt as he turned to the students, gesturing them back to their dormitories.  "BED NOW!!" he spat, and as they scuttled off, still casting curious glances back behind them, he turned around to start on Makoto.

            McGonagall, however, was faster than he.  She had taken Makoto's shoulder and was already leading her to the headmaster.  But she need not, for coming around the corner was Dumbledore himself, a look of inept curiosity ranking his face.  "What happened?" he asked gently, noticing the look on Makoto's face, one of pure confusion and sadness, her eyes blood red, though Dumbledore could not see this at the moment.  Seeing as he was getting no response, he looked up at McGonagall and repeated his question.  "What happened?"

            "We don't know, headmaster," Snape interjected, his cold eyes boring in Makoto's soul.  "_She_ hasn't said a word." 

            "I wouldn't expect her to, Severus," he said, putting his hand on her shoulder.  "She doesn't speak English well enough.  I was hoping that you two might have seen something."   He turned and guided Makoto back to his office, where she had been not an hour before, leaving Snape and McGonagall behind with bewildered looks on their faces.  

            Once back in the confines of his office, Dumbledore looked to Makoto, whose head was down, staring at one spot in the floor.  "What was that, Makoto?" he asked with a sigh, his gentle blue eyes twinkling.   "A lot of people saw that light, so what happened?"

            "It was him," was her response, a heavy sigh coming from her.

            "Him?" he repeated, though he knew who.

            "Ken . . . "

            He decided to try and force the subject off of his nephew.  "But what was that light?"

            "I am not entirely sure, I am not," she relied, closing her now-blood-red eyes.  "I wish I did though . . . "

            Dumbledore sighed slightly.  Apparently he was not going to get a response from her about any of this.  "Well, then, why don't you head for bed and get some sleep.  Tomorrow you can head over to Hogsmeade and relax."

            Without another word, Makoto rose to her feet and left the headmaster.

**~The next morning~**

            It was a bright and cheerful morning in September and all of the third through seventh years were excitedly chatting about what they were going to buy and the such as the first and second years just glared regrettably.  Even Hermione was excited about the upcoming day, even if it meant that she did not do any of the homework that she had to do.  But before the Gryffindors could leave, the Quiddich team had an announcement.  

            Harry, the newly instated captain, smiled at his teammates, even though they were down one.  They were going to announce their new keeper as they had had recent tryouts that no one had shown up for.  "Well," Harry said, positively beaming.  "I guess we'll just cut to the chase. . . we'll have a back-up seeker now, Ginny Weasley and a new keeper.  Our new keeper is Makoto Kino."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ack!!  Sorry that took so long, but as I said, Writer's Block SUX!!

~_~ 

Anyways. . . I'm going to start a poll here at the bottom, so you can answer the questions, etc.  All that fun stuff.  Just remember to name your house and then you get the points ^^ (idea borrowed from H.P.otter5)  Thank you!!

Question 1: (worth 10 points) What is Makoto going to do in Hogsmeade?  

Possible answers . . . if you choose to use these . . . .Hang out with Harry, Hermione, and Ron; Stay behind; wander the town aimlessly; or anything else you can think of (I haven't decided yet)


	12. Hogsmeade Surprise

Well now. I've decided to get up off of my lazy bum and get to writing the next installment of this…. Considering its been a good long while since I have anyways. LOL! But that's okay. –grins-

Sooooo sorry for the looong wait! -cant apologize enough about that- College life got the best of me, neh?

All still applies… Voldemort's not back yet, etcetc…. Pretend like… the end of the Triwazard tournament didn't happen… and Harry's just in his 5th year now.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter…. –cries-

Chapter 11: Hogsmeade Surprise

Hogsmeade was quieter than was usual, devoid of the students that typically made the trek from school. The October air left chills in their bones, making the first trip to Hogsmeade even less appealing. This time however, there was enough gossip floating around about that mornings event that really no one wanted to be out in the open away from school with her.

Makoto did not really mind either way, though she was lacking in companionship. She longed for her friends back in Japan, or maybe even a method to corner Setsuna into talking to her. No matter though, she could just as easily use the time to search the town, though that matter was at the back of her mind at the moment.

Not far off, Hermione was watching her closely, her eyes scathingly focused on Makoto's back, her mind racking through years of information about what that light could have possibly been. She was so absorbed in it, she did not even register that Harry and Ron were talking to her.

"—one? Are you listening?" Ron's voice asked, indignant that she was not answering a single one of their questions.

Hermione snapped out of her trance and focused on Ron instead. "Sorry, Ron, I wasn't. What did you say?"

Ron rolled his eyes in Harry's direction. "We wanted to know if you wanted to go get some butterbeers," he said with a note of annoyance in his voice. "But if you're more interested in that Japanese girl, we'll just go by ourselves."

Harry jumped at the opportunity. "Why don't we invite her along?" Without waiting for their answers, he took off in her direction, intent on asking her to join them. "Hey Mako—" he froze, staring at her as stared off into oblivion, her once green eyes still shining that bloody red. She made no motion to recognize his arrival, though she did turn and look at him. But it was almost as if her eyes were seeing past him; through him. "Makoto," he said quietly, watching her carefully.

She jumped and stared on him instead, the blood dashing from her eyes leaving a green pasture behind them. "Hello, Harry," she said in her broken accent, pretending that nothing was out of the ordinary.

Harry stared at her for a moment before he remembered why he approached her in the first place. "You wanna get a drink with us?" he asked, motioning to Ron and Hermione who waited not far behind as he made a feeble attempt at some sort of sign language.

Apparently, she got the idea, and moved to follow suit, with a slight smirk on her lips as she pulled the jacket a bit tighter around her. If she had understood him a bit better, she might have mimicked his crude sign language to Hermione and Ron, though, considering Hermione was shooting death glares at Harry, that might not of been the best of ideas.

Entering the Three Broomsticks was nothing less than a maze in itself. The few students that did test to come out on one of the coldest Halloween's in memory seemed to be all crammed inside. Almost every table was overflowing, and the floors were crammed with all the rest of the students left standing. Harry and Ron bumped into several to get to the counter to get the drinks, while Hermione and Makoto searched and pushed their way to find a small space in the corner near the windows. Several froze upon seeing Makoto inching towards them, looking anxiously at their friends as they took an unnecessarily long drink from their respective butterbeers, some to the point where they choked and coughed back out a good half bottle over some of the other friends. Hermione, however, took no notice, but proceeded to the corner.

"You think they think I crazy sometimes," Makoto said, in a soft voice meant to break the silence.

Hermione scrutinized her and laughed slightly. "Yeah, well. After that light show earlier, I don't really blame them." She rounded on Makoto, a sort of 'You'd better tell me or you might just get hurt' type look in her eyes. "What was that?"

Makoto just stared right back at her, her typically confident nature faltering momentarily as she thought carefully, both trying to find the words in English, and answer the question herself. "I don't know 'Mione," she said finally, her voice still softer than normal, making Hermione have to strain to hear her even more. "That light was not—"

Ron and Harry had arrived, each pushing a butterbeer into Hermione and Makoto's hand. Makoto fell silent, though she still looked troubled by this sudden realization in Hermione's observations. Hermione looked almost livid, wishing they had spared a few more minutes flirting with the barkeeper so she could get some of her questions answered. Oh well. There was always later that evening in the dormitory. Harry and Ron both picked up on the tension, but neither opted to comment on it whatsoever.

The table closest to them erupted in a fit of laughter, and the blonde-headed boy turned around, shaking his butterbeer slightly in their direction. Making another quiet comment, the Slytherins erupted once more. After a few quiet moments, Makoto put her butterbeer on the table with a few silver coins and excused herself without a word, her eyes cold and unfocused, diving back into her own little world. She headed for the door, and left silence in her wake.

"What was all that about?" Ron asked timidly, watching Makoto's retreating form pull her jacket back around her from the window.

"Japanese girl's hearing is quite impressive, I must say." Draco's surly voice answered rather matter-of-factly. His sharp features faced the window as well, watching her carefully, almost critically. "Too bad though." With that he turned and followed Makoto out the door, almost as though he was trying to catch up with her.

Sinking into the seats, Harry, Ron and Hermione studied one another, all three taken aback by Makoto's flight, and Draco's words. "Wonder what he said," Hermione said seriously, debating within herself about chasing after the two, just for plain curiousity sake.

Draco lurked behind the illusive Japanese girl for as long as his legs would keep up. Too bad she was such a swift mover as well. His cold eyes scanned the trees around the paths leading back to the school, and up to the Shrieking Shack, looking for any little trace of her. Not too far up one of the paths, he heard a soft voice talking quietly in Japanese. Moving with stealth, he crept up behind the tree encasing the voice, carefully listening, though he could not understand a word.

The voice was quiet, almost sedate, saddened obviously, but with a note of fierceness within it as well. But it seemed a bit too rough to be that of Makoto's, but then again, he really did not care to listen to her when she did speak.

Without thinking, he poked his head around the trunk, and almost instantly fell back, his eyes wide in surprise. There, that… that … thing could not have been human!

-insert American Psycho Music-

Well. My first chappie after a seriously bad case of writer's block/college work…. So…. Tell me what you think!

I'm thinking about maybe having a guest slot in one of the future chapters… so…. There is a poll running for it now!

Question 1: What the heck was that thing Draco saw? (worth 5 pts)

Remember to Review!


	13. Trying Draco

D: Meanie heads! No body reviewed poor Kuri-chan's last chappie! -.- Pwees review this one! T-T And don't forget about the question at the end!

Disclaimer: Me no own characters. Don't you sue. Storyline and story idea are mine though, so no touch or I sue. k?

* * *

Chapter 13: Trying Draco 

More than just a little surprised, Draco took back off to the castle hidden in the woods. His mind was racing, trying to pinpoint exactly what he had just seen, though no answers spared a thought for him. That thing, whatever it was, could not have been human, though humanoid in form, and it did not belong to any of the species that he knew about, though that was not much comfort either, having not paid much attention to his lessons about the mystical animals of their world. So what, pray tell, could it have been?

_WHAM!_

Not paying attention to his surroundings, Draco ran straight in to Makoto, knocking her both out of her trance and face first into a small snowy drift. Draco, himself, caught himself before sprawling flat on his back, both surprised and amused.

She swore in a tongue unbeknownst to any man, woman, or child on this planet, pulling herself out of the snow drift with alarming swiftness and into a defensive position. Her crystal eyes softened a bit upon seeing that it was only Draco, though she did keep up her defensive guard. "Why you run me!" she demanded, her voice spitting pure unrelenting venom at him.

Draco just stared at her, obviously thinking fast. He scowled, looking at her with contempt, as though she was the one who had ran into him. He covered his shock, astonishment and fear rather well, considering he had no idea what was happening, or what that thing back in village was. "Watch where you're going, Makoto," he hissed, trying a little too hard to inconspicuous. He walked past her in a huff, not expecting a moment later her feel her hand on his arm.

Her eyes were cold, though lacking that scarlet color they had exhibited the night before. "Malfoy Draco, right?" she said softly, her voice suddenly void of the venom that was there just moments before.

Draco simply stared once more, not bothering to even brush her hand off his arm. It was almost as if her very touch had a calming effect on him, as his voice had lost the fierceness it had had moments before, and his typically sharp features had softened. "Draco Malfoy," he corrected, forgetting that in her country, the 'last' name came before the 'first' in both conversation and written word.

"Draco-san," she said quietly, surveying his features, removing her hand from his arm. "What you see?"

He blinked, his scowl coming back. "What do you mean?" he hissed, not wanting to admit that he was frightened. "I saw nothing." Without another word, he took off in a brisk jog towards Hogwarts, listening, though, for the sound of her following footsteps.

Those footsteps never came though, as Makoto had just stood there watching him go. She smacked her forehead and sighed, turning back towards the village, not entirely wanting to go back to the castle where he was. 'Geez,' she thought to herself, adjusting her yellow and scarlet scarf around her neck once more and brushing the few stray snowflakes from her light coat.

Back in Hogsmeade, several shoppers were being watched closely by the same non-human humanoid that Draco had seen in his adventure to the woods. "Soon, my pet," a rough feminine voice cooed. "Soon."

* * *

Didn't answer to the reviews last chappie… ;; Only gonna answer the very last one… since he posed an interesting point. 

Darion – Makoto, for the most part, is and will be my primary character. Though this is a cross-over, she is my central character, and thus, until things really start heating up, the focus will be on her. Just like in the actual Harry Potter books, Harry is the central character, and you typically don't see too much with another character as the central point of view.

To Everyone…. Please review!

Question 2: Uhm…. Make up and answer your own? Cause I cant think of one and I should get to my night class… ; Correct answers are given 5 points, and Really really good questions with decent attempt at an answer are give 10 points. Remember your House!

Current standings:

--Hufflepuff: 0

--Gryffindor: 0

--Slytherin: 0

--Ravenclaw: 0

Guest slot(s) in one of the later chapters (duhno which one yet) will be given to the member(s) of the winning house! No prejudice attached! G'luck!


	14. Hogsmeade Scare

Sorry its been so long... Finals are fast approaching and have been distracting me all the same. This a short chapter, but yeah.. next one (which is halfway written already...) will be better! Enjoy!

-------

Chapter 14: Hogsmeade Scare

A few screams erupted from the village as Makoto arrived at the place where the path split, one to the Shrieking Shack, the other to the rest of the Village. 'Whatever Draco had seen,' she thought desperately picking up her pace, pulling out her transforming wand, 'must have come out in the open.' She turned onto the main street of Hogsmeade and looked around. There were several shaken shoppers, many of which were students from the school, though no one was screaming any more. In fact, a few were laughing! Out in the middle of it all, two red-headed shapes were clutching their sides, their bags strewn across the ground.

It was Fred and George Weasley. Makoto slapped her forehead once more, rolling her eyes, and walked down the street towards them, furious with herself for thinking it could have been anything worse. She stowed it back inside her jeans just as she reached the twin jesters. "What going on?"

"This thing—" Fred started, still choking on his own fits of laughter.

George was the first to regain himself, so he answered. "Lee must have dressed up like this really freaky monster looking thing. Scared some people and took off." He pointed off in the distance, and raised his arm to flag him down. "See look, here he comes now."

Indeed, Lee was coming from the woods on the far side of town, but he had no costume, nor anything that he could have stuck it in. His hands were bare, and he himself looked a little shaken, though not nearly as much as some of the people that were pulling themselves together now, thinking it really was all some big joke played on them by the infamous Weasley Twins and their friend Lee Jordan. Makoto was just about to point out the absence of such a package, but Fred and George had already smacked him on the back and congratulated him on his terrific scare, oblivious to the missing merchandise and the confused look on his face.

Makoto rolled her eyes, resisting the temptation to start cursing in Japanese, or any other language for that matter, and walked away, scanning the crowds for inhuman or unnatural faces. Unfortunately, or rather, fortunately, she did not spy any, though she did see Harry, Ron, and Hermione laughing together. Unabashed, she turned on her heel and headed up to the castle, wondering what was in store for the next days as the situation became more and more dire with her beloved.

-------

No question for this chapter... ;;

-------

Lunadoragon - Here ya go! Sorry it took so long to get it here.

Chibi Doo - Makoto is my favorite character, and I dont think Usagi or any of the other could pull off what I'm hoping to have happen in the later chapters. I tried putting it in that section, but it doesnt exsist anymore... Go figure? Hope ya come back and review again!


End file.
